Finał w sweet Seulu
Rarity stoi przy barierce. Rarity - To już finał! To był niesamowity sezon. 10 odwiedzonych miast! 14 niezwykłych zawodniczek, 12 ciężkich wyzwań... A w ostatnim odcinku: Zadanie z walącym się mostem, wielkimi brukselkami, mechanicznym smokiem, tańczącą i śpiewającą Wiesią, latającą Lindsay i rezygnującą Emo Pie. Tak, tak wiem o osobowościach Pinkie od początku. Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu. Kto wygra ten sezon? Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną porażkę: sweet vs Pink! Intro muzyka: I wana be famoust (Jak w sezonie 5) Na statku: Rarity zostawiła Lindsay i Wiesi karteczki z informacją, by poszły do pokoju zwierzeń i odpowiedziały na pytania z kartki. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Po skończonych zwierzeniach zawodniczki wyszły na główny pokład. Statek dopłynął do Seulu (Stał na rzece) Rarity - Jesteśmy na miejscu! Seul. Jakiś plac z kilkoma drzewkami: Wiesia, Lindsay i Rarity stały w wyżej wymienionym miejscu. Rarity - Czas na finał. Oto Seul! Lindsay - Seul! można tu zrobić zakupy? Rarity - Dopiero po finale. Lindsay - W tej Korei na pewno będzie coś modnego ^^ Wiesia - Ja tam wole wygrać. Lindsay - Ja też :< Jakie zadanie? Rarity - Wpierw poznacie wasze grupy wsparcia. Rarity wskazuje na dwie trybuny jakich wcześniej nikt nie zauważył. Rarity - Do grupy wsparcia Lindsay zaliczają się: (zbliżenie na trybunę) - Chrissy! Chrisie - I tak nie poznałam Lindsay. Rarity - Olivia! Olivia się maluje - Jestem! Rarity - Beth i jej przyjaciółka Eth! Beth i Eth - Dawaj Lindsay! Rarity - Lucy! Lucy - Cześć! Gdzie ja jestem? Rarity - Pinkie i Alla! Pinkie - Ju-hu. Alla - ^^ Rarity - Barbie! Barbie - Dawaj... Tato co mam powiedzieć? Lindsay - Jej! Cześć! Wiesia przewraca oczami. ' Rarity - A teraz czas na grupę wsparcia Wiesi: - Arlen! Arlen - Arlen kibicuje ci! Rarity - Gwyllion! Gwyllion - Wiesia wygrasz to! Rarity - Stefania! Stefania - Wiesława - zaczyna wymachiwać wielką flagą z wizerunkiem Wiesi. Rarity - Helena! Helena - Wiesia! Nie daj się blondynie! Rarity - I eh... Dakota... Dakota siedzi i wzrusza ramionami - Mogę wracać do domu? Rarity - Nie. Wiesia - Skoro poznałyśmy nasze grupy wsparcia to poznamy zadanie? Rarity - Jeszcze chwila. Teraz zobaczycie nagrodę! Podbiega Mina z różową torebką, wypełnioną kasą i błyszczykami jadalnymi. Lindsay - Kto to? Rarity - Wynajęłam ją do noszenia torebki. To Mina. Wiesia - Koreanka? Rarity - Pewnie^^ ' Lindsay - Ja chcę tą torebkę. Rarity - No pewnie, torebka jest warta więcej niż ta kasa, tylko trzeba ją spieniężyć. Wiesia - Oczywiste jest, że torebka jest do sprzedania. Lindsay - Ja ją sobie zostawię. Rarity - To teraz zadanie. W największej galerii w Seulu - Ponpongu znajduje się guzik, który trzeba wcisnąć by wygrać. Musicie się tam dostać i nacisnąć. Wiesia - To wszystko? Rarity - Tak, grupy wsparcia mogą pomagać. Lindsay - Do dzieła! Podbiegła pod jezdnie, wskoczyła na skuter jakiegoś młodego Koreańczyka i pojechali. Helena - Wiesia goń ją! Wiesia też podbiegła pod ulicę wyrzuciła z auta krzyczącą dziewczynę i na nawigacji pojechała. Gwyllion - Brawo! Rarity - Mina włazimy do helikoptera! Mina - Jej :) Weszły do helikoptera, który też tam stał, a grupy wsparcia pobiegły w miasto. U Lindsay, przed jakimś barem: Skuter zatrzymał się pod barem i Koreańczyk bez słowa wszedł do środka. Lindsay weszła za nim, ale wykopali ją od razu. Ochroniarz - Bar tylko dla Korean! Lindsay wystawiła mu język i odwróciła się. Lindsay - I co mam robić? Jestem niewiadomo gdzie i nie wiem co mam robić :( Wtem z różnych miejsc zaczęły wyskakiwać członkinie grupy wsparcia. Barbie i Lucy ze śmietnika, Beth i Eth ze ścieków, Chrisie z niewiadomo skąd i Olivia z dachu baru. Grupa wsparcia - Pomożemy ci! Lindsay - A gdzie Pinkie i Alla? Pinkie wyskakuje z pod ziemi. Pinkie - Ja nikomu nie pomogę - znowu schowała się pod ziemię. Lindsay - To co robimy? Barbie - Musimy dostać się pod centrum handlowe. Chrisie - Porwiemy autobus! Lindsay - To do dzieła. Uzbroiły się w różowe, plastikowe łopatki i napadły na akurat przejeżdżający różowy autobus. Wyrzuciły wszystkich i na nawigacji pojechały do celu. Poczynania Wiesi: Wiesia sama jechała autem, zatrzymała się pod placem, który był naprzeciwko galerii. wyszła z auta. Wiesia - Co u licha?! Na placu tłoczyli się fani pokemon i tanich anime. Wiesia - Próbuje... Spróbowała wejść w tłum, ale prawie została stratowana. Wiesia - Co robić?! Wtedy podjechał jakiś bus i wysiadła z niego grupa wparcia. Grupa wsparcia Wiesi - My ci pomożemy. Wiesia - To do boju! Wiesia zaczęła kopać fanów anime, drogę torowała też Helena zabawkowym mieczem świetlnym, za nią szła Gwyllion i odpychała zawziętych fanów laską. Gwyllion - Cudnie! Na końcu szły Arlen i Stefania. Obie miały maski hokejowe i kije. Torowały brutalnie drogę. (Dakoty tam nie było.) Wiesia w końcu przebiła się z grupą do połowy, zostawiając pobojowisko fanów anime. Helena - Robimy przerwę na oddech. Poczynania Lindsay: Lindsay prowadziła autobus w takim stroju: Beth - Czy pani admirał Lindsay aby dobrze jedzie. Eth - Powtarzam pytanie. Lindsay - Zajmijcie miejsca na tylnych siedzeniach by chronić autobus. Barbie i Lucy są na dachu, Chrisie i Olivia bronią środkowych drzwi więc wy się też przyłóżcie. Beth i Eth odsalutowały. ' Barbie i Lucy siedziały z balonami z wodą na dachu. Barbie - Pośpiewamy? Lucy - Śpiewamy! Lucy: Jadem ulicą. Opony asfalt drą Wieśniary jak zobaczą nasz team, na zawał umerą. Hej! Ref: Lucy i Barbie Lucy, Barbie one mega mądre są. Barbie do Lindsay przez przednia szybę: Jedziemy Lindsay ciut za wolno, trzeba wcisnąć gaazz! Lindsay przyśpiesza. Lucy - I tak to powinno się odbywać. U Wiesi: Wiesia z ekipą znowu parły przez miłośników Anime. Jakaś fanka ugryzła Wiesie w nogę. Wiesia - Au! Kopnęła fankę i staranowała kolejny tuzin. Gwyllion - Już nie daleko! Widzę przesmyk! W końcu cała ekipa wydostała się z gąszczu fanów anime, zostawiając ich leżących na ziemi. Arlen - Udało się! Wtedy podjechały samochody koreańskiej policji. Policjant - Jesteście winne poturbowania fanów anime. Stefania - I? Policjanci wtrącili grupę wsparcia do jednego wozu, a Wiesie do drugiego i pojechali. A Wieśniary były już pod galerią :( Autobus Lindsay: Lindsay jechała przez miasto. Lindsay - A właściwie po co mi grupa wsparcia? Sama dam radę! Zrobiła gwałtowny skręt i wszyscy oprócz jej samej wypadli z autobusu. Lindsay - Nie będą żebrać. Podzielę się tylko z Beth! Lindsay wjechała na autostradę XD Lindsay - Co jest?! Znowu wykręciła i wjechała na jakąś rampę! Autobus poleciał w stronę lini wysokiego napięcia. I uderzył w nie wybuchając i elektryzując Lindsay. Lindsay - A! O! U! Lindsay naładowana znowu zaczęła latać. Lindsay - Teraz muszę wygrać! I poleciała. Szybko znalazła się nad miastem, ale w jej stronę leciał klucz gęsi! Lindsay - O nie. Gęsi wleciały w Lindsay, kilka ugotowało się, ale przejęły ładunek elektryczny Lindsay i ta powoli opadła na ziemie. Lindsay - I muszę iść na piechotę! W mieście trwały już jednak zamieszki. Lindsay - Co jest? Koreańczyk - Jakieś babcie staranowały fanów Anime i teraz tamci walczą z władzami. Lindsay - Aha. Pobiegła dalej, ale zaraz przed nią wybuchła jakaś ciężarówka, potem zawalił się budynek. Lindsay - Oj. Wtedy otoczyła ją chmura pyłu... U Wiesi: Wiesia jechała na tyle wozu policji koreańskiej. Wiesia - Nie mogę przegrać!!! Zrobiła dziurę w ściance, wskoczyła do kokpitu i wyrzuciła z auta kierowcę i sama pojechała do centrum handlowego. Wiesia - Jadę! Auto pognało drogą do centrum handlowego. Minęła drogowskaz z napisem ,,parking na dachu" Ale nie zauważyła napisu pod tym ,,droga w konstrukcji" Auto jechało po drodze, ale Wiesia zobaczyła, że jezdnia się kończy. Auto staranowała znak ostrzeżenia i zaczął lecieć. Wiesia wybiła przednią szybę, a że auto leciało na boczną szybę galerii Wiesia poleciała na nią, jednak szyba była ze szkła hartowanego i... i Wiesia zjechała po szybie w dół prosto w krzaki. Auto spadło od razu w dół i zniknęło. Wiesia - To była ostra jazda. Schowała się z krzaki, bo przybiegła policja. Policjant 1 - Uciekła nam! Policjant 2 - Jest niebezpieczna! Wiesia wciągnęła ich w krzaki i pobiegła do wejścia. U Lindsay: Lindsay zobaczyła czerwonowłosą Koreankę. Lindsay - Kim jesteś? Koreanka - Nieważne, ty jesteś Lindsay. Pomogę ci w finale! Lindsay - Aha. Nagle z nieba ktoś zrzucił toksyczną piankę, a ta trafiła Koreankę. Ta błyskawicznie zmieniła się w cos jak Dakotazoid Zoid - O nie Lindsay - Spokojnie. Dakote wyleczyli. Zoid - Ok. skoro tak... na galerie! Lindsay wlazła jej na plecy i Zoid ruszyła na galerie, taranując auta i walczących. Odstawiła Lindsay pod wejściem. Zoid - Powodzenia. Zmieniła się w normalną dziewczynę. Zoid - Mutacja minęła. Wejście do galerii: Stanęły tam równocześnie Wiesia i Lindsay. Wiesia/Lindsay - Co ty tu robisz?! Wiesia - Nie mam czasu! Wbiegła do galerii, a Lindsay ruszyła za nią. Rarity obserwowała to z helikoptera. Rarity - Uwaga na pułapki. Pułapka I. Schody ruchome: Schody po prawej i lewej jechały w dół i turlały się po nich beczki. Wiesia - Muszę trafić na dach. Lindsay - Tam jest przycisk. Tak myślę... Wiesia już skakała nad beczkami, ale zahaczyła nogą o jedną i spadła na dół schodów. Lindsay w obcasach szła omijając beczki, ale obcas wbił jej się w schody i zjechała na dół. Wiesia - To trudne. Lindsay bez słowa znowu pobiegła po schodach po prawej kopiąc beczki, kiedy znalazła się w połowie dogoniła ją Wiesia na lewych schodach. Lindsay - Nie pokonasz mnie! Wiesia - Pokonam! Obie przyśpieszyły i wbiegły na pierwsze piętro z 3. Pułapka II. Śliska podłoga na piętrze pierwszym: Obie finalistki stanęły na piętrze, ale Lindsay od razu się wyrżnęła. Lindsay - Ślisko jak na lodowisku. Wiesia - No końcu tego korytarza jest winda! Lindsay pobiegła ślizgając się, ale wpadła na Koreankę i się przewróciła. Wiesia - Amatorka. Wiesia weszła na wózek z artykułami do czyszczenia i pojechała nim odpychając się mopem. Zręcznie unikała klientów galerii. Wiesia - Lindsay goń mnie! Lindsay ślizgała się po podłodze i była już blisko Wiesi, która wjechała do windy. Wiesia - Zamykajcie się! Drzwi zamknęły się tuż przed Lindsay i Wiesia wjechała na drugie piętro z przewagą minuty. Pułapka III. Przejście przez drugie piętro tylko schodami ewakuacyjnymi: Wiesia wjechała na drugie piętro i popędziła w kierunku schodów ewakuacyjnych, ale dostała w głowę kartonem z butami i wyprzedziła ją Lindsay,. Wiesia - Ty blondynko! Wiesia wstała, ale potknęła się o pudełko i znowu upadła. Wiesia - Szlag! Tym razem pobiegła za Lindsay, która była już na schodach. Lindsay biegła, ale... ale nic i biegła dalej. Wiesia - Dorwę cię! Wiesia popędziła po schodach już widziała Lindsay, ale z góry spadła gaśnica i to ze środka wyleciało na Wiesie, tak, że ta musiała wpierw to zgarnąć a potem gonić Lindsay. Pułapka IV. Bardzo wysoka temp. na piętrze III.: Lindsay dobiegła z przewagą minuty. Lindsay - Ale tu gorąco. Powachlowała się. Lindsay - Nie dziwie się, ze niema tu klientów. Wtedy przybiegła Wiesia i wyprzedziła Lindsay. Zaraz przystanęła przy automacie z wodą i wypiła kubek. Wiesia - Gorąco jak na Sycylii. Lindsay przyszła do automatu cała ociekając potem. Lindsay - Tam było lepiej. Wylała na siebie kubek, a następny wypiła. Lindsay - Od razu lepiej. Pobiegła na dach, ale zaraz się zatrzymała. Wiesia - Lepiej tak się nie śpiesz. Wiesia ruszyła wolno za Lindsay, która już się czołgała. Wyjście na dach: Obie finalistki stały na dachu wachlując się i wdychając świeże powietrze. Lindsay - O widzę przycisk. Na środku dachu był wmontowany czerwony guzik. Lindsay - Biegnę. Wiesia ruszyła równo z nią. Biegły bardzo szybko i równocześnie uderzyły przycisk z dwóch stron. Helikopter wylądował i wysiadła z niego Rarity i Mina, oraz wyeliminowane zawodniczki. Lindsay/Wiesia - Kto wygrał? Rarity - Guzik wykrył kto uderzył pierwszy... Sezon wygrywa: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lindsay! Lindsay - Jej! Beth przytuliła Lindsay, a Mina wręczyła jej nagrodę. Wiesia - Porażka. Pinkie - Niestety. Rarity - Lindsay wygrywa Totalną porażkę sweet vs Pink! Lucy - Brawo! Barbie - Gratuluje. Helena - Nie gratuluje. Lindsay - Mam torebkę! Rarity - Brawo. Stefania - A co z kolejnym sezonem? Dakota - Właśnie. Chcę być asystentką lub współprowadzącą. Rarity - Ewentualnie asystentką, ale wpierw losowanie. Wiesia - Czego? Rarity - Dwie z was przejdą do następnego sezonu. Gwyllion - Losujmy. Rarity wyciągnęła przed siebie miskę z karteczkami. Rarity - Na karteczce wygranych będzie napis ,,tak" Czytajcie! Chrisie - Nie. Olivia - Nie. All - Nie. Arlen - Nie. Beth - Nie. Eth - Nie dostałam kartki. Lucy - Tak!!! <Świerszcz> Barbie - nie :, Stefania - Nie. Gwyllion - Nie. Dakota - Nie, ale będę asystentką? Rarity - Zastanowię się. Czytajcie dalej. Pinkie - Tak! Ja i Lucy w kolejnym sezonie! Helena - Szkoda. Rarity - To już koniec sezonu. Beth - Ale szybko minęło. Lindsay - Dokładnie. Rarity - Następny sezon z Lucy, Pinkie i nowymi zawodnikami! Pinkie - Jej! Lucy - Bez Teresy? Rarity - Bez. Lucy - Tak! Rarity - Już się żegnamy. Za nami emocjonujący sezon... To była Totalna Porażka: Sweet vs Pink! Koniec sezonu! Podobał ci się 14 odcinek TPSVP? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/na ze zwycięstwa tej zawodniczki? Tak Nie Czy zgadasz się z drugim miejscem? Tak Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Sweet vs Pink